The present invention is directed to a device for the internal deburring of an axially elongated pipe or shaped tubular member having an axially extending welded seam with a portion of the seam projecting into the interior of the pipe or tubular member. The device includes a support body elongated in the axial direction, that is, the cutting direction of the device. A cutting ring is mounted on the support body adjacent one end.
In a similar known device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,231 a fixed cutting ring is mounted on an elongated main support body so that it can be moved relative to a longitudinal seam in the pipe. This arrangement does not afford optimum deburring, particularly if increased surface roughness conditions are present or if the inwardly projecting seam extends obliquely of the axial direction of the pipe. In this device a relatively great wear of the cutting ring has been noted.
In another known device, disclosed in the Federal Republic of Germany Patentschrift No. 26 53 236, the carrier for the cutter is movable, but only for the purpose of adjusting the cutter. Any adjustment out of the axial line of the pipe is effected by means of a screw and clamping the carrier with a clamping screw. During the deburring process the carrier for the cutter is fixed to the rest of the device.